Bewitched, Severed Hearts
by RavenNevermore18
Summary: She never forgot that night they danced and though his real name had been revealed to her, and though he had betrayed her, she questions whether his reasons were better than her own.She ran away for him, but can he trust her?JinxCy
1. Hide Away

**Bewitched, Severed Hearts**

**Bewitched-Enchanted,Victim to magic and all it's wonder**

**Severed- detached, disengaged, when one heart is set apart from the others, aside from the mind, body, and all logic and reality. The only way to cure a severed heart, is to become one yourself, so that you may join the one you love. Even if it destroys everything you have. **

Author Note: By the way, I started writing this before the new episode in which Bumble Bee revealed that Cyborg had a huge Crush on Jinx, I could already tell he felt that way and that she defiantly did too. However the episode reminded me of this idea so I continued it, and now Bumble Bee can be an obstacle for Jinx instead of Raven like I had originally planned. I really hate that Bumble Bee, just because Cyborg and Jinx are the best couple since Beast Boy and Raven. Gosh I'm hogging your time, go on, read!

Summary- Will one girl tare more hearts than she's worth, or has she the strongest heart of all? She never forgot that night they danced and though his real name had been revealed to her, and though he had betrayed her, she questions whether his reasons were better than her own. So she'll help him now, in any way she can, even if it means sacrificing her future, and the relationships of his friends. Will he trust her? Can any one be trusted? Couples-CyJinx, CyBumbleB, BBR, RobStar, possible bit of Cyborg/Raven in later chapters but not if you protest enough, then I just might take that out

I watched as the Moon dimly lit the light drenched sky. I noted to myself, it was the second month I had been gone, lost, but I wanted to be lost. I never wanted any one to find me, and if I didn't want them to, they never would. I could tell that my team was probably worried about me, but lately I've noticed that they seemed more and more evil. Still they couldn't forget about a friend, a teammate, could they?

The cold, bitter wind rustled the leaves in my small patch of a forest. It never used to be like this. I never felt alone before, not until I realized I was alone all that time until he came, and alone again when he left.

I looked at the Titan's Island that rested in the small ocean that surrounded it. Not even water could protect that place, it had a force field of it's own though. The water was simply there for privacy. The lonely moon stared back down at me. Was it really his fault? He was just fighting for what he knew was right, but still.

He lied to me, he made me love him, he BETRAYED me. And simply left me here dangling on my own heart strings. Completely forgetting all that I had lived for, the reason why I fought and trained day after day. What was I training for, what was I breathing for? All along, it was to defeat him, him and his friends. To destroy everything that he had worked for, fought for.

The more I thought about it, I forgot the reasons why I did what I did. Why did I want to defeat him when I could live like him, beside him, fight for his causes? Each day the reason faded away in my head until I forgot it. And all the "friends" I had once had, seemed so distant, and wrong. Why were they fighting to destroy what was good?

Pinches of evil still lingered in my mind, thoughtlessly, they'd never go away I knew. Some scars just never heal. The best I could do was overpower them with the good in my heart. The good I had always been taught to push aside and ignore. But I'd watched him secretly in battle, seen the happy children that looked up to him and the smiling people. And the good, it rose up in me.

First I didn't know what it was, it felt so strange. But eventually, I allowed myself to see. I removed the block that my school, the Hive, had placed in my brain. And then the path opened up, the path to find out just who I was. Who I could be, what we could be. And that's when I left, I left to find my way home, to make my home. The dream was to be with him, fight beside him. But it didn't look very easy now. The Titans would never trust any one after Terra.

My pink hair swayed in the breeze, despite the sadness I felt a light blush still clung to my cheeks. Thinking about Cyborg could do that to me, make me smile when I felt like crying. I knew that Cyborg felt the way I did, maybe not about me, but he was lost too. He was also lonely, all of his friends had already found love for one another.

Robin and Starfire were said to be seen many times together in movies, carnivals, romantic places. That was expected, it wasn't a surprise to any one, what was surprising was the other relationship. Apparently, Beast Boy and Raven had gotten together as well. They were very private about this, but it got around anyway.

They were seen at coffeehouses, poetry readings, places Raven would usually go, and then there were those surprising times that, Beast Boy would take her to normal happy places. That seemed weird for Raven, I heard she even laughed herself silly once, though she had to cover it up of course. But I guess that happens when you're in love, it doesn't matter where you are or who sees you. You have the one you'd die for, right beside you.

I wondered if I'd sit there forever dreaming of what it would be like to cross that water, run through the tower, and into his arms. I could wait there forever I realized, never getting any where, just dreaming and fading away.

I'd always felt different, with my powers and practice of magic. I'd always been an outcast until I found the Hive and Brother Blood took me in as a student. Don't get me wrong, I was an outcast there too, but I knew I wasn't alone, not freakishly weird. There were other people like me, and my group became my only friends, the only friends I ever had. That's why I fought for the HIVE I guess, there was no where else I belonged, no other home I had.

But I left that behind, now with no home, and no friends, and going no where. Was it possible for the Teen Titans to take me in, even after Terra? Was it possible for me to have a home again, friends again, to maybe, be a little happy? Was it all that impossible?

I had to develop a plan, anything to feel like I was alright again. Anything to be with him again. But the Teen Titans, they would never trust me, never trust someone that had fought against them so long. I couldn't blame them, I had tried to kill them, steal their home, who could trust someone like me? The only way to get in was to...not be me. I had to be someone else, or maybe, I thought. I could be the me I had hidden all along.

Author Note: First I would like to ask you to vote for what name Jinx should disguise herself with

Nightshade

Jupiter

Fate

Ebony

Dream

Delirium

Are the choices, if you have another good name you really like please let me know but also vote for one of those because I will look at the results to determine her new name. Also remember to review and say what you think about this story and the idea of it. I hope you find it original, romantic, and intriguing, those of you who read my other story, don't worry, I am working on it, I just wanted to post this before the idea leaves me. And yes, this chapter is short, but I really want to start posting to see what you think of it so far, the other chapters will be longer and involve more than Jinx sitting and thinking to herself for pages.


	2. Metamorphosis

Author Note: Hello! This chapter might be a bit short but I try to put out a chapter every weekend and short or not I want to get it to you. I really hope you like it and I read all your reviews, keep doing that I love it, and so there will be no RavenCy and I listened to what name you wanted as well, so read on to find out what it is.

My mother was a witch too. But we were still so different, she was a pure witch of light, beauty, and healing. And I...I was something much more morbid of a child. As I grew we found out that I was very different, I was attracted to black magic. Sometimes I blame my love of black magic on the people that tormented me and made fun of me as a child. I told you I was an outcast, many times questioning my faith in life.

But at other times I think that Black Magic isn't so bad, it's misunderstood like myself, my longing for answers and understanding of the unknown and unwanted brought me to the shadows. In the shadows I learned how to if not like, but be content with myself, no one could change me, hurt me, betray me, not in the shadows, no one ever dared to step in my territory. At first it was nice, but then I realized I was a witch, witches were humans, and humans no matter how cold they could make themselves seem, needed warmth. And I was lonely, but I could no longer escape. I was the shadow then. I was so depressed all the time and every one thought I was suicidal, so when I entered the Hive academy, I tried to seem happy, and hide beneath my smile.

I dug into the memories of my life searching for a name that could fit me yet wouldn't reveal that I was originally known as, Jinx. Looking off into the water my mind slowly trailed back into thinking of a new life with this new name. Befriending the Titans, I could have a home, I could show him how I truly felt, I could be another person, create another fate. That's what Mother told me when I was young. She said,

"Little Jinx, you are a young witch and you should learn now before people tell you otherwise. In this world, don't wait for things to happen and pray they'll be in your favor, that's the difference between witches and humans. Both witches and humans have the power, but only witches know that they can control their own fates. Little Jinx, times will come in your life where you will create your own fate instead of the one given to you, fate can always change. You must always give it another chance."

I never forgot what she told me, because a month after that she died, and I'd hated fate ever since. Still I listened, and that's why I decided to try the Hive academy instead of ending my life, because I believed my fate could change if I gave it another chance. Another chance...that's what I needed right then, standing before that island. And so it was decided.

Finally I could rest my eyes knowing what I'd be doing the next day. Softly, I collapsed onto a bed of leaves and grass. The earthy mattress I had crafted was full of lumps and twigs but I paid no attention. I gave into the slumber that called my name. Complete darkness enveloped me in sheets of pitch black satin oblivion. I heard nothing but the hollow wind and my thumping heart, I said nothing, I saw nothing, I felt nothing, but for once. I was something. And that was all I needed.

I was awakened by a loud, high pitched siren. How long had I slept? The crisp light of morning shot out beams of blinding brightness into my catlike eyes. Quickly I blocked the sun with my hands and took a few seconds to collect my thoughts. I had no dreams that night, that was interesting, it only felt like minutes I had been sleeping, wait there was a siren going off, I forgot. The siren became louder as I noticed it again. Then I recognized it to be the Titan's signal, they had a mission to fight. On cue I watched as they quickly exited the tower.

"Maybe I should help out..." I mumbled to myself, still tired but thinking again. I wanted them to trust me, I needed to create my new appearance. But that was just it, I had only a new name, I looked exactly the same as before. I decided that I would never change the color of my hair, I loved the combination of pink and black oh too much, but something had to go. Quickly I emptied bottles of bleach out of my bag. I undressed hoping no one was around to see me in my underwear, and gathered my cloths into a potion bowl, I poured the bleach into it, also some water surrounding the island.

I was hurrying and had no time to let the sun bake my clothes dry so I bewitched a hairdryer I carried, since my hair was hard to maintain, and the clothes were try. I winced at their blank, bright, WHITE appearance. But then I remembered Mother had told me that white was the color for purity and magic, both white and black made witches stronger when casting spells. I'd have to attempt regular magic now, no black magic, not with the titans around. Before I left I put on a white cloak of my mother's, she told me to wear it one day at this age, hoping that by now my thirst for dark magic would die. I was off, running as fast I could, there were ways to fly with black magic I knew, but I didn't know of any with light magic. As I ran I put my hair down, every one recognized my style of hair. Right now it was messy, curly and long, and I hated it.

It wasn't long before I saw the titans, they were in another deep battle. I watched as Raven was thrust to the hard black pavement of the street. She never liked me much, we were too alike, but Raven didn't give into the darkness the way I did, she used it to express herself and find haven. She probably also hated me because I invaded her room. From a distance I could barely see the villain, as I walked closer though, the results couldn't have hurt me any more than they did.

My old team, the ones I had once called friends were fighting the titans, and doing pretty well too. But they were joined by a new member, I knew her by the name of Bella. She was always nasty to me back at the hive, she was never an intellectual achiever, but all of the boys would die for her at any given second. Her slim but curvy figure was the jealousy of all the girls, but they were all dieing to be her friend anyway. She wore her blue hair in a puffy bun at the right side of her head held up with a sparkly silver spring, her clothes barely covered anything at all accept the places that of course had to be covered by Hive rule. A belly-less sparkly tube top and a lacy aqua miniskirt with platform boots was her attire. She was tall for a fairy, that's what she was a fairy, her powers included itchy, sleepy fairy dust, smoke, poison flower petals, and of course she could fly with those silver wings.

I took a deep breath, I didn't want to fight my old friends, and I prayed they wouldn't recognize me. From a distance I summoned the power of the moon G-dess and surrounded my old friends with a powerful bright shield of light, it gathered the villain's attacks without harming the Titans, and shot the attacks right back in their faces, but 3 times as worse, the thrice rule. They all collapsed to the ground, surprised, weak, and frightened. The power of the Moon, I realized, was very strong with my blood. The Titans were also surprised and quickly searched the area for a cause of this strange magic. I sunk into the background of the city, I realized how frightened I was now to meet the Titans. Perhaps I wasn't ready to confront them yet. 'Maybe I should just help them more before meeting them face to face.' I thought.

But the Titans didn't look for me too long, they got right back on their feet and attacked the villains before they could regain power. Shortly after that they were all taken to jail, which I knew was useless, they always escaped. It was always fun escaping, I remembered. But it wasn't fun facing Brother Blood when we got back, after we failed. I just realized then that Brother blood would hurt them now, to discipline them, like he always did to students that failed. We had to go through tough training and hard labor till he let us fight again. What I did just now, helping the Titans, would hurt my old friends, and I knew what that was like. I went from feeling good, to hating me, hating what I'd done. I wandered aimlessly through the alleyways, arguing with myself and saying it was the right thing to do, they were going to steal an ancient moon stone from the mythology museum, Brother Blood probably had a terrible use for it.

A moon stone sounded interesting. My Mother used to collect them. I walked into the museum, a bit curious. I had always loved mythology, but I could never go in these places, every one knew who I was. The museum seemed like an old place, filled with ancient scrolls, jewels, pieces of art. I found myself walking directly to the display of the Moonstone. There were many moonstones in the world but this one was special, it was blessed and Cursed.

It was said the Moon G-dess herself created this stone for a special witch girl that had lost hope and buried herself in hate and black magic. The stone was carved in the shape of a crescent moon and it glimmered with beauty. The girl was so happy to have something beautiful that she finally allowed herself to fall in love. Believing more than anything that this was true love she gave it to her lover as a wedding present. But on the day they were to have a ceremony of the joining of two lives, she discovered that the man had been with another, mortal lover, all that time.

With no second thought she stabbed his heart with the stone in front of every one at the ceremony. Later she found out that the mortal girl had tricked her lover, and was actually a dark demon. She had cast a love spell on him that he could not fight, though he really loved the witch. The witch, in so much despair by then, decided without hesitation to die early, and she killed herself with the same stone. She was set off into the ocean wearing the stone, the villagers hoping to rid their home of all black magic and misery.

But the Moon G-dess was terrified that her stone had caused such terror and she abandoned the holy village leaving one of her moon daughters to care for it. However that Moon daughter fell in love with a mortal and chose to become a mortal witch herself, greedily, so that she would not have to watch him die. She did not tell her daughter what she was, so when she died the daughter left the village to venture to the new world and the village was in famine. It is said that village was the only place on Earth you would never see the moon, so the waters were always rapid and dangerous, and eventually every one either left the village, or died.

Hundreds of years later the stone was found on the other side of the Earth, America. It is said the stone will always wander around the world, somehow, searching for a daughter of the moon that can release it's curse of murder and suicide, and bless it once again. Once it is blessed, it has powers beyond wildest dreams, but when cursed and in possession of a dark soul it can cause most terrible tragedies.

That's what the description said anyway. I read about it in a book once, it used to be in Gotham city, it had one of the best dark mythology museums in the world, but after terrible things started happening there they gave it to our city, nice huh? Well anyway, I stared, mystified by the power and history of this stone. I don't know whether I really believed in the curse or not, but it seemed pretty real to me. I could only shiver with the thought of it being held in Brother Blood's hands. He had a horridly dark soul.

"I've never seen you here before, did you come just to see this stone?" Said a low monotone voice. I recognized the voice right away as Raven's. At first this startled me, but it seemed normal for her to like such places.

"Well I, I heard about it, and being a witch it intrigued me. It's beautiful, isn't it?" I smiled and let strands of hair cover parts of my face, I prayed she wouldn't recognize me or sense my fear, Raven had a gift for sensing things like that. She stared at me awkwardly for a few seconds, and I thought she knew something was wrong. She probably did, but I knew she'd give it time before accusations.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be fooled by it's beauty, the stone is said to be blood thirsty." Raven spoke darkly, and I have to admit, she was freaking me out.

"I haven't seen many witches around here," she continued. "Are you from the HIVE Academy?" She stared at me with piercing eyes in a fixed expression, trying to figure out where she recognized me from. "You look...familiar." She mumbled under her breath but I still heard her.

"No, I've heard of that place, it's full of evil villains and psychos. I'm new to the city, I kind of just go wherever the wind takes me." I said, trying not to sound defensive. She stared at me for a few more seconds with a questioning expression. I wanted to get away then, I didn't want to meet any of the Titans yet, especially Raven, she seemed too suspicious. Did she know that it was I who had helped them in battle?

"My name is Raven, of the Teen Titans, what's your name?" She asked, still suspicious. I hesitated, for a moment, catching myself before I could reply saying Jinx. I had to get used to my new name, and this would be the first time I'd say it out loud speaking of myself.

"My name's Fate." I blurted out softly and smiled. The new name felt like a new home, a new shell, another chance for another life. The feeling was good, and Raven must have felt my happiness because when I put my hand out she shook it and gave the slightest, tiniest, but still present, smile. "I've heard of the Teen Titans," I spoke excitedly. "I think it's great, what you do for the city. I can only hope that one day, I can use my powers like that, and fight beside you."

I must have sounded like a crazy fan-girl or something just then but it was worth it, it was worth it if she didn't know about my past, or the name I swore just then to forget, Jinx. My Mother had named me Jinx, but I knew she'd be happy knowing I took the name fate, it sounded much more positive and uplifting. I thought of Mom then, hoping she could hear me in any way. 'Mom I'm making my OWN fate.' I thought, and suddenly I itched to see Cyborg.

Author Note: Again I apologize for the shortness but there will be another chapter coming next week, do know that I have been sick and that slows down the writing ability you know, I have updated I Love You My Beautiful Broken Angel as well for those of you that read that. PLEASE REPLY, it means the world to me it really does, I hope to see you next week too.

Forever More, RavenNevermore18


End file.
